Merry Christmas
by Namikaze Bluer
Summary: Fanfic ini saya gabung dengan ulang tahun Akashi jadi agak berantakan. Akashi dan Kuroko sekamar di asrama sekolah mereka, bagaimana aksi OOC Kuroko dan Akashi, langsung kita saksikan (?) maksudnya kita lihat di fanfic saya XD


~Merry Christmas~

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadoshi Fujimaki.

Merry Christmas everybody who celebrate Christmas wherever you.. Hope God bless you in this Christmas 'till the end

Rate : K+/T

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Note : Karena sudah lama tidak membuat cerita lagi, hasilnya menjadi jelek.. mohon dimaklumi hehe... tapi sepertinya alurnya cepat sekali.. typo(s)

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Akashi-kun tidak pernah mengerti! Aku hanya ingin Akashi-kun mengerti! Tidak ada yang lain!" Kuroko menepis tangan Akashi. "Apalagi yang salah Tetsuya! Aku selalu mengerti keadaanmu! Tapi kau yang selalu menolaknya!" mata Akashi berkilat tajam menatap Kuroko._

_Baru kali ini Akashi dan Kuroko bertengkar, mungkin bukan tidak pernah hanya saja kalau mereka bertengkar tidak pernah sampai seperti sekarang ini, paling hanya lima menit lalu sudah baikan lagi._

_Berkat pertengkaran mereka seluruh penghuni asrama Teikou Junior High School terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Mereka sukses membuat seluruhnya bangun pagi._

_Midorima dan Murasakibara yang kamarnya bertepatan disebelah kamar Akashi dan Kuroko langsung terbangun lalu menguping. 'Sebenarnya Kuroko/Kuro-chin kesambet apa pagi-pagi begini?' pikir Midorima dan Murasakibara bersamaan._

_Brukk_

_Bunyi pintu yang dibanting terdengar sangat nyaring, entah siapa yang membanting pintu, Akashikah atau Kuroko._

_Dipagi yang dingin dan bersalju Kuroko berlari keluar dari kamar menuju taman belakang sekolah untuk sekedar menenangkan diri. Ya, dia sukses membuat Akashi marah, dia berharap teman-temannya tidak lupa dengan ulang tahun Akashi yang ke-empat belas hari ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan._

_Nafasnya mengepul menjadi asap putih di udara,"Brrr.. huffttt…" Kuroko mencoba menghangatkan dirinya, dia lupa mengambil mantelnya. Tapi apa boleh buat dia tidak mungkin masuk lagi ke kamarnya._

_Kuroko berjalan-jalan di taman itu lalu duduk disebuah ayunan dekat pohon. Dia teringat, biasanya dia dan Akashi suka duduk bersama diayunan itu._

_Sementara itu, Akashi duduk termenung diatas ranjang kamarnya. Coba saja dia bisa lembut walau saat marah. Akashi mengadahkan kepala dan dilihatnya kesekeliling kamar dan menemukan mantel Kuroko yang masih tergantung rapi disana._

_Akashi dengan ragu-ragu mengambil mantel Kuroko dan memakai mantel merahnya. Dia sedang tidak baik dengan Kuroko, apa dia harus perhatian padanya untuk sekarang?_

_'Tetsuya!' sekilas nan cepat nama itu terlintas, firasatnya merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan orang bernama Tetsuya._

_Tanpa menunggu lagi Akashi mencari Kuroko. Di koridor, tidak. Di kantin sedang membeli milkshake, tidak juga. 'Taman belakang!' pikir Akashi. Dia berlari ke arah tujuan yang telah ditentukannya, dia tidak mungkin salah! _

_Benar saja. Saat sampai di taman belakang sekolah dia menemukan Kuroko tergeletak di dekat ayunan. Dia segera menghampirinya. "Tetsuya, entah apa yang kau pikirkan sih, ada-ada saja!" Akashi memakaikan Kuroko mantel lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style._

_Tidak ada yang tahu dengan keajaiban apa, hari ini semua anggota Generation of Miracle lupa tanggal dan lupa melihat tanggalan –kecuali Kuroko._

_Tidak ada yang sadar bahwa hari ini tepat 20 Desember._

_Apa yang spesial dengan 20 Desember? Tidak ada yang spesial kok, hanya saja ditanggal itu, kapten basket Teikou itu berulang tahun yang keempat belas._

_Dua puluh menit terakhir sebelum hari itu berakhir._

* * *

_To : Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun._

_From : Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject : Today 20 December_

_Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, kalian ingat hari ini Akashi-kun berulang tahun?_

_Aku harap kalian belum tidur, kalau memang belum datang ke kamarku. Sebelum itu tolong ambil kue ulang tahunnya diibu kantin._

_Arigatou Gozaimasu._

* * *

_Kuroko berjalan ke arah kamarnya._

_Knock Knock..._

_Dia mengetuk pintu lalu membukanya sendiri, "A-Akashi-kun." Kuroko mencari kehadiran Akashi di kamar itu, tapi sejauh Kuroko mencari dia tidak menemukannya. _

_Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menutup matanya, perlahan dia merasakan nafas seseorang di dekat telinganya. Kuroko mematung, dia ingat cerita Kise beberapa bulan lalu tentang asrama yang berhantu. Dia mulai berkeringat dingin. Tapi tidak mungkinkan makhluk gaib tengah menutup matanya. Tapi ini juga hampir tengah malam!_

_"Maaf Tetsuya." Tapi yang pasti tidak ada makhluk gaib yang bisa berkata seperti itu. Kuroko berbalik dan langsung memeluk orang dibelakangnya. "Aku yang harus minta maaf Akashi-kun-" Kuroko sedikit menggantungkan kata-katanya lalu sedikit menyeringai yang membuat Akashi menautkan alisnya heran, "-Otanjobi omedeto gozaimasu, Seijurou-kun."_

_Sesaat mata Akashi menyaingi mata Kuroko, lalu tersenyum. Sepertinya anggota Generation of Miracle yang lainnya harus sedikit menunggu._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

_25 December_

Jam dinding di seluruh kamar asrama telah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka masih meringkuk dalam selimut. Badai salju tengah bergemuruh diluar sana.

Begitu juga dengan Kuroko, dia tidak menyadari kalau orang yang tidur dibagian lain kasur itu telah tiada dan menyisahkan hangat badannya.

_krieett_

Pintu kamar itu dibuka dengan pelan, sosok berambut merah masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia meletakkan sebuah kotak hadiah dipelukan Kuroko lalu berpura-pura tidur.

Akashi tidur menghadap Kuroko, sesaat Akashi memainkan tangannya di wajah porselen milik Kuroko.

Melihat Kuroko sedikit terganggu tidurnya karena dia, Akashi langsung menutup matanya dan meresapi dinginnya guling dan bantal yang kembali mendingin karena suhu saat itu.

Lama-kelamaan Akashi menjadi bosan sendiri menunggu Kuroko bangun dari tidurnya, terbesit ide yang sedikit usil dan sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya!

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kuroko...

15 cm...

10 cm...

5 cm...

Cup~

Akashi sedikit melumat bibir Kuroko. Tak lama Kuroko mulai membuka matanya dan menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya lampu kamar.

Kuroko merasakan bibirnya basah dan nafas hangat yang tepat berada didepannya, Kuroko membulatkan matanya lalu mendorong dada Akashi lalu berlari ke arah tembok disamping jendela kamarnya, "Sei-kun mesum!" Kuroko berteriak walau tidak seperti berteriak. Wajahnya blushing parah dan bisa menjadi saingan rambut Akashi.

Akashi turun dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko ingin berjalan mundur tapi kamar itu sayangnya telah dibatasi oleh tembok, dan salah Kuroko tadi berlari ke arah tembok.

Jadi deh Akashi memeluk pinggang Kuroko erat, "_Merry Christmas_, Tetsuya." Akashi membisikkannya tepat ditelinga Kuroko, membuat Kuroko geli sendiri.

"_Merry Christmas too_, Seijurou-kun." ucapan lembut Kuroko yang disertai dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"Kau tidak memberiku hadian santa klaus?" Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan seringai nakal.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi santa, Seijurou-kun? Kalau begitu mana hadiahku?" Kuroko sedikit mendorong dada Akashi, panas rasanya.

"Sejak kapanpun itu, Tetsuya. Lalu apa yang tadi kau jadikan guling itu?" Akashi menyibakkan rambutnya keatas dengan tangan kirinya dengan tetap menatap Kuroko, tidak enak dilihat oleh Akashi terus, Kuroko berjalan mengambil hadiah yang ada diranjangnya itu lalu mengambil sebuah hadiah lagi dilemari pakaian dan memberikannya pada Akashi.

"Untukku?" Kuroko menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak mandi?" Akashi mengangkat satu alisnya, "A-aku lupa Sei-kun! Hari ini natal bersama." Kuroko langsung berlarian masuk kamar mandi, seringai kecil Akashi tampak, Kuroko lupa mengambil handuk dan pakaiannya.

* * *

Sebuah pohon natal besar diaula Teikou sangat cocok dengan hiasan yang dipasangkan disana. Banyak hadiah yang diletakkan dibawahnya.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one horse open sleigh_  
_Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one horse open sleigh_

_Dashing through the snow_  
_In a one horse open sleigh_  
_O'er the fields we go_  
_Laughing all the way_  
_Bells on bob tails ring_  
_Making spirits b'right_  
_What fun it is to laugh and sing_  
_A sleighing song tonight_

Lagu Jingle Bells dinyanyikan oleh seluruh siswa Teikou bersama beberapa guru saat itu. Dilanjutkan dengan beberapa lagu lagi.

Kebaktian natal kali ini memberikan sebuah kutipan cerita,

_'Seorang ayah dan anaknya hendak pergi berpiknik dihari natal. Mereka berangkat dengan mobil. Saat sampai disebuah jembatan, sang ayah berhenti dan berkata pada sang anak "Nak, papa mau menutup jembatan itu terlebih dahulu. Kamu, disini saja, ya.". Sang ayah lalu berjalan kearah tuas untuk menutup jembatan, tapi bertepatan dengan saat itu, sebuah kapal besar akan lewat._

_Disini terdapat dua buah pilihan, menutup atau membuka jembatan tersebut. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk bergelut dengan pikirannya akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka seutuhnya jembatan tersebut yang berakibatkan anaknya hancur bersama mobilnya namun semua orang yang ada dikapal itu selamat karena jembatan itu terbuka._

_Sang ayah hanya dapat mendengar teriakan sang anak "Papa!" lalu melihat darah anaknya.'_

_'Sama seperti Allah Bapa yang telah mengorbankan anaknya untuk menebus dosa manusia.'_

Selesai khotbah, terdengar tepuk tangan yang heboh dari siswa Teikou.

Warta diumumkan, lagu penutup dinyanyikan, saat teduh dilangsungan. Penata musik menyalakan lagu 'We wish you a Merry Christmas' yang disambut dengan salam-salaman oleh semuanya.

Acara itu diakhiri dengan pembagian hadiah natal langsung oleh kepala sekolah Teikou.

* * *

"Hahh..." Kuroko menghela nafasnya, lelah. Akashi menoleh ke arah Kuroko, "Kau mau lomba membuka hadiah paling rapi?", Kuroko mengangguk bersemangat, dia yakin akan menang.

Kuroko duduk diatas ranjangnya lalu meletakkan hadiahnya disampingnya lalu membuka selotip demi selotip untuk membuka bungkusnya.

"Seijurou-kun, kau mendapatkan hadiah apa?-" Kuroko merasa kalau dia hanya sendiri disana, saat dia menoleh dari tatapan matanya kearah hadiahnya, dia mendapati tempat yang sangat asing. Bahkan dia tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk menjelaskan apa yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang.

* * *

**_The End_**

Haloo minna~

Ada yang ngebaca fanfic aku? Terima kasih kalau udah membaca...

Aneh yah fanficnya, apapun itu tolong dimaklumi hehe... Aku udah jarang ngebuat cerita, jadi untuk membuat fanfic pendek begini saja membutuhkan waktu seharian -'

Maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan, aku gak sempat membaca ulang gomenasaiiii

Please Riviewnya... Siapa tau aku sempat /? membuat fic lagi supaya bisa diperbaiki XD


End file.
